Of jealousy and realisation
by TVjunkie006
Summary: There is one great thing about jealousy. The one person that knows that best is Jemmy J Adams. A oneshot out of Drake's perspective. Takes place during Act. 15. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: FAKE, the characters and some of the lines don't belong to me. The idea does.

**Of jealousy and realisation**

I still remember that one day, when I discovered a whole new thing about me. It all started like a normal day. I got up, took a shower and headed over to the station, no time getting any breakfast, because I got up too late. Although I knew my partner would be waiting with coffee.

But when I arrived at the station, JJ just got out of his car himself and was heading to the door. I met up with him and just before I could ask him why he was late, I heard a guy yell his name behind us.

JJ seemed to know him, cos' he greeted him like a good friend. When I watched them standing there, talking like very close friends, I was rather confused, cos' a part of me wanted to go over there and hit that guy in the face very hard. But why the hell was I feeling like that? JJ's just my partner at work. I had no reason to be jealous, now did I.

My heart was obviously disagreeing with me, because the urge to hit the guy grew. Just when I managed to calm myself down, JJ walked over to me, the guy following him.

"Drake, I would like to show Max around the station. Meet me around lunchtime, okay? Thanks. See ya." And off he went without waiting for a response.

I stood there, staring after him, wondering who the fuck that Max guy is, but I just shrugged it off and went to my office.

On my way there, I met the chief coming out of his office.

"Parker, where is your partner?" he asked me, sounding a tag stressed.

"He's showing some guy around the station. I don't know who he is. JJ said his name is Max, that's all I know."

"Ah, I see. Max Fork. As much as I know, he's been transferred here. I think he and JJ went to the police academy together."

"To the one where Dee went, too? Maybe he knows him."

After the chief went back to work, I walked to my office. Since JJ was showing that Max around, I decided to work on some reports. JJ would have to pay me back somehow. For a couple of minutes, I let my thoughts wander and thought about how JJ could repay me. A rather weird thought crossed my mind, that included us both being in a bedroom.

I shook my head. 'No, I couldn't have thoughts like that. What's wrong with me?' I concentrated back on the reports. Around lunchtime, Dee came in.

"Hey Drake. Howz about a little break, huh? Me and Ryo got a full basket of fruit, Ryo brought to work."

"Oh, okay. Thanks man."

"So, I heard JJ's having lunch with an old friend of his."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard Ted talking about it."

"Oh, I see. Shall we go eat? I'm starving."

"Okay, let's go."

Later on we all sat at a table and were eating. We told Ryo about JJ's whereabouts.

"One of JJ's friends from their police academy days, huh? Did you know him? You went to the same one, right?" Ryo asked Dee.

"Max? Nope, never heard of him."

"He's been transferred to the Bronx station as of today." I told Ryo.

"Well, those two went off to have lunch together. Catch up with each other and all. Is Mr. Drake feeling a wittle lonely?" Dee teased me. Of course I immediately denied that and said,

"Hmm, that's a big no. If anyone would be lonely, I'd expect it to be you." But there was this nagging feeling in my stomach, telling me that that wasn't true.

Of course Dee got mad at me afterwards, saying something about stabbing me, but my thought's were on another topic. In fact, I just heard said topic run down the hallway, yelling not my name, but Dee's.

Next thing I knew, JJ crashed into Dee, which caused Dee to hit his head on the table. Needlessly to say, he threatened his attacker with his knife afterwards. JJ on the other hand remained cool and introduced that Max guy.

Dee introduced me as well and I just held up my hand as a greeting gesture. I still didn't like that guy, although technically I haven't even talked with him yet. I just didn't like him, probably because he was spending the whole morning with my JJ!

'I must have some feeling for him.' I thought. 'When I feel like this. But how come I didn't figure this out earlier?' Right then, JJ asked me if I would mind, when he showed Max around the rest of the station.

'What the hell where they doing the whole damn morning, if they weren't finished already!' I thought angrily.

JJ waited for my response and I surprised myself and everybody else by saying,

"Yes, actually I do mind."

JJ stared at me for about a minute.

"What did you just say?" he asked confused.

"I said that I do mind." I repeated.

"Yeah, I got that, but why do you mind?" JJ asked, now being completely perplexed.

"Can we talk about that in our office?" I asked him.

"But what about Max?" he asked.

'Oh, for the love of God, the guy can walk around the station alone, can't he. Or is he an infant?!' I thought, ready to drag JJ off to our office, if he wouldn't move in the next few minutes.

"I'm gonna be fine, JJ. Just go talk with him." Max said.

"See, now come on!" I said and dragged JJ off.

Ryo and Dee, after staring at us during the whole conversation, shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating.

When we reached our office, I pushed JJ in and closed the door. JJ looked at me a bit scared, but mostly inquisitive.

"What is going on, Drake? Why did you wanna talk with me in private?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, the thing is… Well, I don't know how to start… It's just…" I stopped talking, thinking about how I should tell him what's going on.

"What's the problem? You can tell me anything." JJ told me.

'Okay, I think this is the one time when you have to be blunt.' I told myself. So I was.

"JJ, I think I have a crush on you."

JJ stared at me and swallowed hard.

"What?!" he asked loudly.

I winced slightly. 'Great, he doesn't like me like that. I knew it.'

"Do you mean that Drake? Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I am JJ. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything. I know you like Dee or that Max guy, I don't know. Whatever! Let's just forget this whole conversation, okay." I said and tried to walk out of the office. But JJ took hold of my hand.

"Don't go! You didn't even let me tell you how I feel about you." he said and smiled at me. I looked at him quizzically and waited for JJ to speak again.

But the next thing I knew, JJ leaned forward and kissed me! First I was utterly surprised, but I quickly shut my eyes and kissed back. After some seconds (it felt more like hours), we broke apart.

I smiled down at JJ, being happier than I've ever been before.

"I'm in love with you Drake." JJ said beaming.

"You are?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well, then I guess it's okay that I love you too." I said and grinned at him.

We kissed again and wouldn't have stopped, if oxygen wouldn't have been necessary.

"So, you wanna go out someday?" JJ asked me.

"Not someday. I think about tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, I pick you up around 8:00 pm. That's fine?"

"It's a date. But now I think we should go back to work."

"Agreed, though I'd rather go out with you right now."

"Don't worry, I'll make the wait up to you tonight." JJ said and smiled seductively.

"Oh yeah?" JJ nodded.

"You'll see. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." I replied and kissed him again.

Somehow we got back to work. That night we spent an amazing evening together and ended up doing, what I thought about earlier, in the bedroom.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please feel free to review, I love reading what you think. A new story is in progress, so you'll hear of me again, but don't expect anything too soon. It might take a month, maybe more maybe less.  
See ya! TVjunkie006


End file.
